SDBH: Dimension Patrollers: Correctors of Reality
by anonymususer100
Summary: When Meliodas is saved from Estarrosa a God Meliodas has never heard of offers him a second chance, fate wasn't going in his way and he wouldn't be able to save Elizabeth, unless he joined a group, similar to the time patrollers.DIMENSION PATROLLERS. (Good Ten Commandments) (Half Saiyan Meliodas) (Demon King Meliodas) (will have several anime in it)
1. Chapter 1: New Hope?

Planet: Earth

Dimension: 6

age: 91

location: Vasiel, Brittiania

(Will have my oc God) (I got the idea for Omni Gods from mastar media) (Please support him) (all credit for the term Omni God)

. /_ylt=AwrCwGFn3PZdmk0A.A8PxQt.;_ylu=X3oDMTEycXY1bDdiBGNvbG8DYmYxBHBvcwMxBHZ0aWQDQjg0OTJfMQRzZWMDc3I-/RV=2/RE=1576488167/RO=10/RU=https% RK=2/RS= 5gbCsL3RFlEjAQ-

(small update) (SDBH is not mine please support bandai and the makers of SDBH.

* * *

"goodbye my brother" say's Estarossa with tears in his eye's.

"STOP IT!" Screams Ban as he tries to break Estarossa's neck.

"my beloveded Meliodas" say's Estarossa as he tries stabing Meliodas's last heart.

-But just then a streak of light passes by and Meliodas is gone-

"What?!" say's Estarossa as his sword hits the ground.

-A figure about average height, he has Black spicky hair and a tail-

"Hold on just a second" say's the figure.

"I need to discuss something with Meliodas"

"Hmmm, he's in bad shape." "better fix that." says the figure.

"etulosba ginleah" say's the figure as a green light surrounds Meliodas.

"woah, thanks" say's Meliodas with a grin.

"No problem, anyway I neeed to talk to you" say's the figure as Estarossa appears behind him.

"die" say's Estarossa as a sword swings down.

-but the figure blocks it, and kicks him in the face-

"anyway I need to talk with you." says the mysterious man.

"so we go somewhere private" says the man smiling.

*snap* a yellow void appeared.

"So, who are you?" say's Meliodas.

"My name is Xeno, The Royal Omni God of Creation." say's the god with a smile.

"ok, why do you want to talk to me." say's Meliodas.

"I have some bad news and good news." say's Xeno.

"which one first?" say's Xeno parent-like.

"bad, I like to have good news last." say's Meliodas with a serious face.

"You fail to protect this Elizabeth, and go through an eternity of hell." say's Xeno with a dark expression.\

"What?! your kidding me, anyway, what's the good news." say's Meliodas with a sad expression.

"The good news is I can change that." say's Xeno with a smile.

"huh?" say's Meliodas.

"but, with one condition." say's Xeno with a now serious expression.

"what's that." say's Meliodas.

"I want you to be apart of my group, THE DIMENSION PATROL!" say's Xeno with a smirk.

"Huh, ok I can do that." say's Meliodas.

"As long as you keep your end of the deal."

Xeno smiles, "Yea, of course."

"Lets Get your friends."

"Yea" say's Meliodas.

*snap*

"CAPTAIN!" screams everyone as they run in and bear hug Meliodas.

"ok, ok guys let go." say's Meliodas smiling.

"Anyway, we have a new employer." say's Meliodas as he points to Xeno.

"him, alright." say's Ban.

"you will still serve Batra but also me." say's Xeno.

"Alright lets Go" say's Xeno.

*snap*

-in front of our heroes is a massive sprawling city-

"WOW, Now this is a city!" say's Ban.

"Welcome, New Dimension Patrollers! to CONTON CITY!" say's Xeno with his hands up.

"wow" says King simply.

"anyway, Meliodas step forward." say's Xeno.

-Meliodas step forward-

*snap*

-Meliodas's Hair and eyes turns obsidian black and a brown tail sprouts-

"What happened to captains hair and eye's" say's Diane.

"I turned him into a half-Saiyan half-demon." say's Xeno with a smile.

"oh, for some reason I feel like training and sparing." say's Meliodas.

"same thing for you ban." say's Xeno.

*snap*

-Ban's Hair turns Black and eye's turn Black and he grows a tail-

"Whoa, not bad." say's Ban.

"anyway." say's Xeno snapping his fingers

*snap*

-Everyone gets new clothes.- -they will all have Red, Black, Grey, or Yellow on them.-

-Meliodas has a similar set of clothes to Xeno Gohan, a suit with X like symbols and a cloak with no hood, along with large boots with clips on it he also has a long sash belt and Gloves on his hands.-

-Ban has a short Jack and a Gi bottom along with a Japanese Gi belt and Gi boots.-

-Diane also has shrunk, she has a Chinese style fighting uniform, along with some short shoes.-

-Escanor has a Saiyan undershirt, you know those tight jumpsuits that vegeta has under his armor, baggy pants and a belt with a lion on it-

-Merlin has a Gi top with gloves on her hands, also she has Gi pants-

-king has a more Japanese style hoodie with Jeans -

-Gowther has a short Jacket with baggy pants and short shoes-

-Elizabeth has a outfit that has a Chinese top and baggy bottom.-

"wow, we look so cool!" say's Diane with a cheer.

"Ok, now" say's Xeno as the secret treasure disappear and reappear as new weapons.

-Meliodas, has a short Wakizashi sword with a holes in the blade and a dragon sin symbol on the hilt. name : Demon God Blade: Raitsu.

-Ban has a four section staff with fox sin symbols on it also can attach into a whole staff.- Godly Staff: Horizon.

-Diane has a Mace with a hilt that looks like a snake.- Ascended Mace: Hebi.

-Escanor has a Axe that has Two Blades on each end of the axe and are more curved- - Celestial Lion Axe: Sunta.

-Merlin has a orb with Saturn rings. : Divine Orb: Saturn Rising.-

-Gowther's powered up, but didn't physically change.-

"WOAH!" say's Everyone expect Gowther and Escanor.

"Alright one more thing, time to break the curse" say's Xeno.

*snap*

"He- He did it...HE DID IT!" say's Meliodas with tears in his eyes.

"I also restored, Elizabeth's memories and powers." say's Xeno with a grin.

"I- I remember everything Meliodas." say's Elizabeth.

"Great! I can't thank you enough!" say's Meliodas.

"Ok, come with me" say's Xeno as they walk up to a door.

"This is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber!" say's Xeno.

"A day out here, a year in there." say's Xeno.

"Also Meliodas, I kept your eternal youth."

"Ok." says Meliodas.

"From Now On, You shall be know as Xeno Seven Deadly Sins, Xeno Meliodas, Xeno Ban, Xeno Diane, Xeno Escanor, Xeno Gowther, Xeno Merlin, Xeno Elizabeth, Xeno Hawk.

"Also" say's Xeno Pulling out purple potara.

"you Meliodas are the knew Demon King and God!" say's Xeno.

"Wait, but dad is the demon king." say's Xeno Meliodas with a chibi blank face.

"Not if a higher Deity like myself over rides him" say's Xeno

"It's The Divine Law." say's Xeno as he gives Meliodas the potara.

"Anyway lets train for 2 years" say's Xeno.

-they walk in-

* * *

end of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2: Good Ten Commandments

I forgot to tell you Xeno King's new weapon, Divine Spirit Spear: Erionus.

ban is not weak to demonic attacks, anymore.

and yes there will be some JoJo references.

and I kept Meliodas's Eternal youth.

* * *

-Two day's pass-

"It's been a while." say's Xeno Meliodas.

-Xeno Meliodas, Power level: 970,110, base and suppressed.-

"yeah, It sure has captain." say's Xeno Ban.

-Xeno Ban, Power level: 740,300 base and suppressed.-

"Yeah, I feel much stronger!" say's Xeno Diane with a smile.

-Xeno Diane, Power level: 630,900 suppressed-

"Hmph, I'm Glad that I can be stronger then before." say's Xeno Escanor.

-Xeno Escanor, Power level: 840,700 suppressed-

"hmm, I think we could handle them, based on our current power level." say's Xeno Gowther.

-Xeno Gowther, Power level: 690,300 suppressed-

"Indeed, Gowther" say's Xeno Merlin with a smile.

-Xeno Merlin, Power level: 700,800, suppressed-

"Meliodas are you sure?" say's Xeno Elizabeth with a worried face.

-Xeno Elizabeth, Power Level: 310,900, suppressed.-

"I'm sure that perv can handle it." say's Xeno Hawk walking alone side of her.

-Xeno Hawk, Power level: 89,900.-

"Yea, I think we can." say's Xeno King on his pillow

-Xeno King, Power level: 860,900.-

"alright your first mission is..." say's Xeno.

"Recruitment!"

"Ok, but who?" say's Xeno King.

"The Ten Commandments, of course!" say's Xeno with a smile.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!" scream's everyone except Xeno Gowther and Xeno Escanor.

"There, demons sir! they can't change!" say's Xeno King.

"Achem" say's Xeno Meliodas with a blank chibi face.

"Oh, sorry captain." say's Xeno King.

"anyway, your powerful enough to handle them, and your the demon king Meliodas. They have to serve you." say's Xeno with a smirk.

"ok, we'll try." say's Xeno Meliodas.

"Good." say's Xeno.

*snap*

"Oh, that was quick." say's Xeno Ban.

"Anyway, I can sense my brothers and the rest, lets go." say's Xeno Meliodas.

-The fly off using Ki-

-10 minutes later-

"Hey Captain, I think I see them." say's Xeno King.

"Yeah, no doubt, lets land." "I will take care of negotiation." say's Meliodas.

* * *

Ten Commandments point of view.

"I'm really tired, are they coming back?" say's Derrieri yawning.

" Maybe, we have to be careful." say's Zeldris

*BOOM* *CRASH*

"Hey guy's, long time no see." say's a voice from the dust.

"that voice sound's like..." say's Fraudrin in Dreyfus's body.

"Meliodas…" say's Estarossa.

-there stands a short black haired version of Meliodas-

"Brother, what happened?" "You look different" say's Zeldris.

"Let's just say something has happened." say's Black-Haired Meliodas.

"anyway, I have a proposal." say's Meliodas

"You think we would listen to a traitor like you?" say's Zeldris in a bitter tone of voice.

"Don't be like that Zeldris. We're brothers after all." say's Meliodas smiling.

"anyway, I have to tell you, I'm the new Demon King so..." say's Meliodas rubbing the back of his head.

"What, you know that father is the demon king not you..." say's Zeldris.

Meliodas's tone and face shifts to a serious expression.

"Look Zeldris, you know the Divine Law, our new superior is The Omni Deity of Creation, he instated me as the new Demon King, you know that Omni Deity's can replace a lower deity." say's Meliodas.

"..."

"as much as I hate to say it, he's right.." say's Zeldris.

"huh?"

"yeah, and you know who the Ten Commandments are supposed to serve." say's Meliodas.

"Their supposed to serve, the demon king..." say's Zeldris.

"of course I will not force you to make a decision." say's Meliodas.

"what do we get out of it." say's Zeldris.

"New powers, New lives and Food." say's Meliodas.

"Oh and New Clothes."

"Alright, we accept." say's Zeldris.

"Are you sure, he's a traitor." say's Fraudrin in Dreyfus's body.

"Yeah, and if you think about it most of us in some way or another betrayed my father, I spared Gelda" say's Zeldris.

"well, except for Melascula." say's Zeldris.

"Hey yea, you would be struck by your commandment if you didn't show faith to him." say's Meliodas.

"anyway, very well." say's Meliodas.

"OI, Xeno-sama, call us back." "were done." say's Meliodas.

*snap*

"This is where you went brother?" say's Zeldris eyeing the city.

"yeah, this is Conton City." say's Meliodas grinning.

"wow, I this is much more futuristic then I thought..." say's Estarossa.

"yeah" say's Derieri.

"welcome." say's a voice.

"Oh, Its that guy." say's Monspeet.

ゴゴゴゴ

"Oh sorry about that..." say's Xeno.

"anyway." say's Xeno.

*snap*

-Galand appears-

"Galand, before you attack me, I'm the new demon king so..." say's Meliodas.

"Don't worry, Lord Xeno told me everything." say's Galand.

"now then." say's Xeno.

*snap*

-new clothes appear on every one of the Ten Commandments-

(Ill tell you later, you can make up their outfits)(In a poll)(They have to be Chinese or Japanese based expect for Galand who ha Black Armor with Red Outlines everywhere except the mouth, and Red Gi pants and a Yellow Chinese belt.-)

"Alright, From Now on you shall be known as..." say's Xeno.

"Xeno Zeldris."

"Xeno Greyroad."

"Xeno Estarossa."

"Xeno Derieri."

"Xeno Monspeet."

"Xeno Galand."

"Xeno Gloxinia."

"Xeno Drole."

"Xeno Melascula."

"Xeno Fraudrin."

"now then, Lets GO!"

* * *

end


	3. Chapter 3: Very First Elite Mission

Xeno Meliodas walks around Conton City, he looked up at the sky and sighed.

"Sir Meliodas!" called a voice.

"Ah, Elizabeth." says Xeno Meliodas as he watches Elizabeth run toward him.

"Sir Xeno wants to see you." says Xeno Elizabeth.

"I guess this is our first real mission." says Xeno Meliodas.

-a few minutes later-

Meliodas is standing in the Time/Dimension Vault with Xeno and The Supreme Kai Of Time: Chronoa. He is also with his 2 siblings even though Xeno told Estarossa he's actually Mael and gave his memories back.

"So, this particular mission involves you three." says Xeno pointing at Xeno Meliodas, Xeno Zeldris and Xeno Estarossa/Mael.

"And what's the situation." says Xeno Zeldris.

"We have reports of a distortion during the time period of the first great holy war."

Xeno Meliodas's eyes widen. "The First Great Holy War?!"

"Indeed, The dark king Mecikabura summoned dark dragon balls that can grant any wish." says Chronoa.

"And they just happened to get stuck in Derieri and Monspeet while their in there Indura forms." says Xeno.

"We need you to at least get the dark dragon balls out of them." "Because said dragon balls give them a massive power boost."

"Alright!" says Xeno Meliodas.

"You know the implications, don't interfere more then you have too." says Chronoa.

"Right." says Xeno Meliodas.

"Good." says Xeno as he snaps his fingers.

*snap*

Xeno Meliodas all of a sudden starts flying through a purple tunnel of time. He looks back at his brother who also look suddenly confused. Then he sees a bright white light.

"Here we go!" says Meliodas as he flies out into a dark red sky.

"I see, they weren't kidding." says Xeno Zeldris.

"This really is the First Great Holy War."

"Ok, now we have to find-" says Xeno Meliodas as he sees a massive Ark Blast.

"Never mind…" says Xeno Meliodas as he flies towards the location of the blast.

"Here we are!" says Xeno Meliodas as he looks around to see the Ark-Angels barely keeping up with the super powered Indura Demons. Xeno Meliodas summons a energy wave and effortlessly knocks down Indura Derieri. The Ark-Angels look up along with the Meliodas and Elizabeth of this timeline.

"Meliodas...?" says Elizabeth with her eyes widened.

"Is that me?!" says Meliodas with his eyes widened.

"Can't talk, fighting!" says Xeno Meliodas as he dives down.

"Brother! You should at least wait for us before you go flying off like that!" says Xeno Zeldris flying next to him.

"Oh come on! We have to finish this quickly!" says Xeno Estarossa charging a Goddess attack.

"Solar Wind." says Xeno Estarossa as the goddess attack hits its mark knocking the dragon ball out of Derieri.

"Hehe! My turn!" says Xeno Meliodas kicking Monspeet in the face. Then pulling Raitsu out and slicing the dragon ball out.

"Ok! Lets get the dragon balls and leave says Xeno Zeldris as he flies towards the dragon balls. but suddenly a massive dark tornado comes down.

"Towa!" says Xeno Zeldris growling.

"Ah! Thanks for the Dragon Balls, kukukuku." says Towa grabbing the two Dragon Balls.

"Oh no you don't!" says Xeno Zeldris.

"Immense Demon Pillar." says Xeno Zeldris as a massive energy pillar rains down from the sky nearing Towa.

"MASTER!" says Mira as he jumps in front of it, but he doesn't survive.

"You...will...pay for that..." hisses Towa as she vanishes from the timeline.

"Dang It!" says Xeno Zeldris.

"Come on Zeldris, lets go!" says Xeno Meliodas as a portal appears.

-End of Chapter 3-


End file.
